


Another World

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't obedience that took Bush to Hornblower's side so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for quigonejinn <3

It was foreign to him, the intimacy Bush directed towards his captain. Respect and obedience, loyalty: these Côtard knew, and to see them in Bush was no surpise. They were all officers, no matter which king they stood before, and good officers always came to inhabit these qualities, eventually wearing them closer even than their uniforms.

Yet there was more than duty and the exertions of office to be found on their cold journey to France. It wasn't obedience that took Bush to Hornblower's side so often, nor respect which bade him stand still and silent, listening to Hornblower's voice as it carried across the rolling boards and sea. If Côtard had been less experienced in the ways of the world, he might have said it was loyalty, might even have believed it to be desire; but it had been a long time since Côtard felt new in the world.

He had been granted both those things once in his life. Whatever it was that worked on Bush, whatever drove such a hard-minded man to linger at Hornblower's shoulder as he did, was something quite different.


End file.
